wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Ostrich
Not to be confused with ''Ostrich, Six-Claws' mother, who appears only in Deserter.'' Ostrich is a female SandWing dragonet who once resided within the Scorpion Den. She is the daughter of the Outclaw, Six-Claws, and Kindle. She is now a student at the Jade Mountain Academy, attending the Silver Winglet. She seems to get pushed around often or commanded by Anemone, almost like a servant, but there seems to be a possibility that they have befriended each other. Ostrich, Six-Claws's mother, was his daughter's namesake. Appearance Ostrich is small and has nearly white scales . Her barb had yet to fully develop in The Brightest Night, but has probably done so in Moon Rising. She is thin and quiet-looking, her light structure making her appear nervous. Personality She appears to be very optimistic about everything, however seems to resent to fact that she appears helpless to many dragons as shown in Darkness of Dragons. In Darkness of Dragons, Qibli notes that Ostrich was one of the gentler souls among the Outclaws, but had a streak of ferocity from her father and an iron core from her mother that made her impossible to push around. He said she only bowed to Queen Thorn and lived squarely and compactly (as opposed to Anemone being used to having servants). Biography ''The Brightest Night During Sunny's time in the Scorpion Den, Ostrich was held hostage by Addax, as part of his plan to regain his former position in Burn's army, where his family supposedly was. He threatened to kill Ostrich if Six-Claws would not hand over Sunny, which prompted Sunny to come over willingly, not wishing to break up a family. To prevent Thorn and the other Outclaws from immediately attacking him or following him, Addax released Ostrich a while after his group began flying toward Burn's Stronghold. Sunny noticed that Addax released her while still in sight of the Scorpion Den, before night had fallen, and thought that maybe it was so she could find her way back safely. Moon Rising Ostrich is in the Silver Winglet at the Jade Mountain Academy. She helped Qibli and Moonwatcher investigate Onyx. She compliments Onyx on the black diamonds inset in the older SandWing's scales, asking if they had hurt, to which Onyx said they did. It was noted by Moonwatcher that "the little SandWing was young but smart, and although she wasn't sure what Qibli was fishing for she instinctively knew how to help him get past the older dragon's Onyx's defenses." Ostrich is also seen following Princess Anemone in the prey center after the fight between Pike and Bigtail. When Sunny tells the school that some of them would be going home, Moon reads her mind and sees Six-Claws and some other dragons, so she may leave the Academy afterwards, though this is unknown, and unlikely. Family Tree Quotes ''"Qibli! Are you going home? I might go home. Do you think Father and Thorn would be mad if I went home?" - ''Ostrich asking Qibli for advice. ''"I like the silver scales by your eyes. They're not diamonds, are they? I wish I had some treasure, or scales that looked like treasure. They're pretty." - to Moon, about the silver scales by her eyes. "Your diamonds are so cool. Did it hurt to get them set between your scales like that?" - one of Ostrich's questions she used to help Qibli get rid of Onyx's defenses. ''"And what's that? Does it mean something?" -'' asking about Onyx's amulet. Trivia * An ostrich is a flightless swift-running African bird with a long neck, long legs, and two toes on each foot. It is currently the largest living bird. * At one point, Sunny thought that Six-Claws was her father, which would make Ostrich her half-sister. However, this is proven to be false, as Stonemover is Sunny's real father. * It is true that Ostrich is named after Six-Claw's mother, Ostrich, since they share the same name. * She seems to be friends with Qibli. * Ostrich was a hostage for the end of both the first and second arcs, making her a valuable dragon. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold OstrichTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Ostrich-0.png Ostrich.jpg|Ostrich ostrichyay.png niceorworried.png Randomsandwing.png|A random SandWing, by Passion7 attempt .jpg Picture 97.jpg|Onyx's Necklace with Ostrich SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Untitled image (7).jpg|A real ostrich icon4.png|ostrich icon 32321312.png|Ostrich by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Ostrich-719950310 References de:Ostrich fr:Autruche Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Dragonets Category:BN Characters Category:MR Characters Category:DoD Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Silver Winglet Category:The Outclaws Category:Supporting Characters